Memórias e pensamentos, ambos ao vento
by Chrno Christopher
Summary: Bom essa será uma série de oneshots, com alguns antigos remodelados e alguns novos 1º[Sakura e Naruto] 2º[Shikamaru e Ino] Atualizado, Um InoxShika para o pessoal
1. Tarde de mais Sakura Naruto

**Memórias novos pensamentos, ambos ao vento**

Bom, me veio em mente colocar todas as minhas oneshots em algum lugar, bom se você já leu essa, e se der ao trabalho de ler de novo, vai reparar que eu mudei alguns pontos, já que estou postando novamente, eu vou mudar algumas fics algumas talvez eu até mude alguns trechos do enredo em outras talvez eu só concerte alguns erros de português que eu conseguir notar.

Mas bem, vou estar colocando aqui as oneshots que eu fizer

Vou postar uma por semana mais ou menos, até conseguir por todas já feitas, depois só atualizo quando tiver feito alguma.

Pra não começar com um casal tão comum assim vamos a um **NaruxSaku **)

**Tarde de mais... **

"AhhhHH!!" Gritou o jovem despertando de um pesadelo, ele estava suado, tinha uma expressão de desespero em seu rosto. Ele levanta, olha para os lados e parece se acalmar.

Era uma noite difícil para aquele garoto loiro chamado Uzumaki Naruto, tinha pesadelos constantes, sua mente tinha se tornado uma espécie de inferno, o seu selamento tinha chego próximo demais de se romper, Tsunade disse que isso era passageiro, assim ele esperava, esta já era a quarta noite que tinha sonhado com o monstro que ele carregava atacando a vila, mais isso não importa, o monstro fazia parte dele mas não era ele.

"Wahhh..." Era mais um dia em sua vida, já estava recuperado do susto e agora precisa se apressar para ir ao encontro de sua companheira de equipe, Haruno Sakura, por quem ele teve um afeto evidente na sua infância.

Olha seu rosto cansado no espelho, mesmo depois do banho estava com uma feição abatida, escova os dentes e joga um pouco de água fria que parece devolver o semblante juvenil de sempre, mais condizente com a sua idade ,17 anos.

Ele saí de casa, sem a sua antiga agitação, amadurecera, mais não deixava de ser o garoto "inocente" de sempre, logo chega a ponte de sempre, como tempo mudará as coisas, já eram amigos mais próximos.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Diz com o mesmo sorriso que ela presenciou pela primeira vez em sua face.

"Ohayo Naruto." Haruno Sakura, com 17 anos, cabelo rosa ainda curto, realmente linda, mas com o rosto mostrando algumas marcas de cortes que terminavam de cicatrizar, mas nada que fosse permanecer em seu imaculado rosto.

"Ah, seu rosto, ainda esta machucado." Diz colocando a mão no rosto da garota, e deslizando o polegar sobre a cicatriz.

"Já esta tudo bem, é só esperar para esta marca sair." Por dentro ela fica muito feliz com a atenção que ele demonstra, naquele gesto tão simples.

"Vamos logo falar com a Tsunade, já estou ficando cansado de não fazer nada."

"É mesmo, Naruto, os pesadelos?" Ele olha para ela e sorri agradecendo a preocupação.

"Já estou voltando ao normal, esta noite só tive um sonho, vem vamos." Diz enquanto puxa ela pela mão, sem nenhuma malícia ou segunda intenção.

"Como estará o pessoal??" Pergunta Naruto enquanto caminham em direção ao escritório de Tsunade.

"Hum, acho que estão se divertindo, já que não era bem uma missão o que foram fazer em Suna."

"É mesmo, haha" Diz Naruto soltando um gostoso riso.

Após este comentário continuaram caminhando em silêncio, ele distraído com o o horizonte, e ela distraída com ele.

"O que foi Sakura-chan." Pergunta ele quando percebe que é observado '_Sakura-chan parece tão distraída, me olha mas parece que esta vendo através de mim_'.

"Ahn, a não é nada não Naruto, eu só estava um pouco dispersa, vê chegamos, vamos ao escritório da Tsunade ver se temos alguma missão." Sakura, o observava com algumas lembranças em sua mente, realmente Naruto se tornou um grande amigo, quase morreu na última missão para salvar a sua vida.

"Ohayo Tsunade-sama." Diz Sakura em comprimento a sua mestre.

"Ohayo Sakura, Naruto."

"Ohayo Tsunade."

"Hum, bem, acho que vieram até aqui para saber sobre alguma missão, não é?" Os dois apenas assentem com a cabeça "Hum, vocês não tem nenhuma missão durante essa semana."

"Nani?? Mas Tsunade, não posso ficar parado por todo esse tempo." O loiro já mostrava um pouco de impaciência.

"Yare, yare , Naruto , muitos ninjas estão em Suna e não podemos enviar vocês dois para qualquer missão."

"Humpf" Resmunga o garoto fazendo bico.

"Okay Tsunade-sama, vem vamos Naruto." E sai dali puxando o garoto.

"Ahh, o que eu vou fazer o dia inteiro agora?" Se indagava o garoto que se vira e faz a mesma pergunta a Sakura "E você Sakura-chan o que vai fazer?"

"Hum, eu também não sei, também não tenho nada para fazer." Diz ela colocando o indicador na boca fazendo pose para pensar.

"Eu vou ficar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada, hum... por que não fazemos algo a tarde para passar o tempo?"

"Algo? como assim" Um sentimento estranho aflora na garota, já não era mais uma menina para sentir aquele arrepio, era o que se dizia, mas não podia deixar de ficar ansiosa com a resposta, não entendia direito o por que, mas parecia que estava começando a gostar de um modo diferente daquele garoto.

"Hum, não sei" Diz ele coçando a cabeça.

"Baka... "

"Bem, podemos ir a sorveteria, esta uma manhã quente, não?"

"É até que não é uma má idéia, então a tarde que horas?"

"As três está bem para você?"

"Hai, nos encontramos na ponte então" Diz sorrindo enquanto se vira vai para casa "Já ne"

"Já ne Sakura-chan" Diz Naruto, que se fosse um tempo atrás estaria pulando de felicidade, mas agora não, já não a amava mais como antes, ou amava, para falar a verdade nunca mais pensou nisso.

Ele chega em casa, e continua a rotina, se deita, almoça ao meio-dia e pratica alguns jutsus até as 2:30, horário em que vai tomar banho, se arruma sem nenhuma cautela especial para depois se dirigir ao encontro.

Enquanto Sakura tentava por seus pensamentos em ordem, já não amava mais Sasuke a um bom tempo, fato, e Naruto era apenas um amigo? ou algo a mais, '_E se eu gostar dele de verdade, não posso chegar depois de tantos anos de rejeição e dizer:_'Eu te amo.'_ E ele já não parece gostar de mim como antes, não com outras intenções além de amizade"_Ela suspira _"por que a vida tem que ser tão complicada?"_ se questiona sobre isso a manhã toda, vai comer as 1:30 logo após vai tomar banho e se arrumar.

Ela chega a ponte uns 5 minutos atrasada, e ele já esta la, vestido normalmente, de forma que não é necessário descreve-lo, está tão sereno, observando o lago que nem percebe que ela se aproxima.

"Naruto."

"Ahn, Yo Sakura-chan." Essa forma de chamar foi a única coisa que sobrou daquela paixão que ele teve por ela.

"Er, o que foi ?" Pergunta ao ver ele parado um pouco sem graça.

"É que, eu não sei onde fica a sorveteria" Diz sorrindo e coçando a cabeça, de um geito infantil e encantador?

"Baka, vem eu sei onde fica" Sorri para ele da as costas e começa a caminhar.

Ele sente uma pontada no coração, não entende direito o por quê(esse por que leva acento, né?), algo pareceu pressionar o seu corpo, relaxa e segue a bela garota a sua frente.

"Ah, então é aqui, haha".

"Então, quer sentar lá dentro ou aqui fora?" Pergunta a garota com animação na voz.

"O que você acha de sentarmos ali?" Fala apontando para o parque que ficava do outro lado da rua.

"Até que você tem boas idéias hehe."

"Vem vamos pegar os sorvetes então."

"Eu adoro sorvete, mais nunca vim aqui, só comia quando fazia missões fora de Konoha."

"Eu não vim muitas vezes aqui também, ahh Naruto, você vai comer tudo isso mesmo" Pergunta ela olhando a grande quantidade de sorvete que o garoto pegou, nunca deixou de ser um guloso mesmo.

"Ah eu disse que gosto mesmo de sorvete" Sorri, percebe que ela já tinha se servido, pega o pote das mãos dela e vai para o caixa pagar.

"Ah Naruto, não precisa pagar para mim" Fala ela um pouco surpresa com a atitude do garoto

"Ahn? não faz mal, eu quase não tenho no que gastar dinheiro mesmo, não me incomodo em te pagar uma coisa ou outra, e afinal, fui eu quem te convidou, não?" Sorri, espera a moça cobrar a paga e agradece.

"A-arigato."

"Já disse que não foi nada" lhe entrega o pote, e vai em direção a praça

A praça era bonita, não era tão exuberante, mas aquele ar simples do local era bastante cativante, tinha algumas arvores dispostas e alguns caminhos, daqueles feitos com pedrinhas pretas, que atravessavam o parque, todos levando a uma fonte que se encontrava no meio, as cerejeiras estavam florescendo o que tornava o ambiente ainda mais aconchegante.

Ele anda, chega perto de um banco, e senta-se na grama, e começa a comer seu sorvete.

Ela vem em seguida, observa o banco, pensa por um instante e senta-se ao lado dele na grama.

"Quanto tempo já faz?" Pergunta a jovem de cabelos rosados.

"Quanto tempo?"

"É, quanto tempo faz, que nós nos conhecemos? que viramos o time 7?"

"Um bom tempo, 5 anos, isso é muito tempo, não é?"

"É mesmo" Responde ela sorrindo.

"Passamos por muita coisa juntos, mas apesar de todas as dificuldades, eu me sinto muito feliz" Ele coloca um pouco de sorvete na boca e fita o céu azul por alguns instantes, como se estivesse apreciando algumas lembranças.

"Você não mudou muito" Diz ela sorrindo "Eu mudei?" Ela fala como se estivesse perguntando para sí mesma.

"Você ainda é a Sakura, eu ainda sou o Naruto, isso nunca vai mudar, não acha, nós dois crescemos um pouco, mas no fundo, ainda somos nós mesmos"

Ela sorri, e os dois ficam em silêncio, ele vendo o movimento das arvores, que balançavam com o vento, e ela vendo o impassível céu azul, em que ponto deixou de amar aquele garoto de cabelos e olhos negros? sua mente buscava aquela resposta.

"Naruto, quando foi que você deixou de me amar?" Diz ela virando lentamente para ele.

"Ahn, por que essa pergunta agora Sakura-chan" Ela o surpreende com a pergunta, por que isso agora? tão repentinamente.

"É que eu queria saber, em que momento eu deixei de gostar do Sasuke, eu tenho certeza que já o amo mais, mas desde quando isso?"

"Não sei, sinceramente não sei responder nenhuma das duas perguntas" Responde ele recuperado do susto.

"Eh" Fala ela um tanto resignada.

"Você já não o ama mais, isso não é o suficiente?"

"Foi o suficiente para você?ou você só se deu conta disso quando começou amar outra pessoa?" Ela tinha receio, nesse meio tempo, entre o encontrar na ponte, e agora, ela confirmou, ela o amava, mas era tarde, tarde de mais.

"Não sei" Apenas sorri.

A garota que tinha os olhos desviados dele, o olha "Não sei?"

"É eu não me apaixonei por ninguém, claro, já tive um caso aqui, outro ali, mas nada de real"

"Acho que estou perdida em mim" Diz ela com um olhar meio estranho, enquanto algumas pesadas lágrimas caiam a contra gosto.

Ele não agüenta ver ela chorando, cada lágrima que escorre pelos olhos dela parece uma faca entrando em seu coração , ele a abraça coloca a cabeça dela em seu ombro, era aquela sensação de pontada no coração novamente "Eu acho que naquela época eu não te amava"

A principio, lhe vem um mal sentimento, ele nunca a tinha amado... até que algo em sua cabeça a alerta 'naquela época ele não te amava ' ela não entende no principio 'naquela época não mas...e agora e agora?'

Ela se afasta, e olha surpreendida nos seus olhos, ele sorri tristemente.

"Desculpa, eu não queria fazer você se sentir pior" O sorriso amargo continua na sua face, até que ela o abraça, forte, como se tivesse medo de perde-lo entre seus braços

"Eu te amo" Ela diz "Eu te amo, eu te amo eu te amo" repete o abraçando forte, ela olha em seus olhos atravessa aquele emaranhado azul que era o caminho da sua alma, ele não entende, perde qualquer reação, ela sorri, um sorriso imenso, meigo, indescritível e o beija.

Ela o derruba na grama, em um beijo sutil, ele rola e acaba por cima dela, o beijo se desfaz, ele se afasta um pouco, a olha com ternura, vai até seu ouvido e sussurra.

"Eu te amo, minha flor" Ela sorri "Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém na vida"

**-------------------------------Owari-------------------**

Agradeço a todos que leram, perdão se restaram muitos erros de português ainda, e bem, até a próxima

Desde de já agradeço a quem de deu ao trabalho de deixar uma review mesmo que seja só pra dizer "eu li"

**Já ne **


	2. Lembranças e bombons Shikamaru Ino

**Memórias ao vento...**

"E se te peço perdão, é porquê te amo

E se te marco meu nome é porquê venero

A tua beleza, teu calor eterno

Salva este coração mundano"

Alice Necropilética – Dance of Days

Bem... sem mais delongas uma InoxShika...

**Recordações sorrisos e uma caixa de bombons.**

"Droga! Por que ela tem que enfiar ele nessas missões perigosas!" Pensava uma impaciente Ino em frente a floricultura "Ele simplesmente vem e..."

Shikamaru chega ao campo de treinamento em vagarosos passos com a mesma feição de sempre, de que tudo é um saco.

–Yo – Diz acenando de maneira preguiçosa com uma das mãos.

–Olá Shikamaru – Responde Chouji enquanto come suas preciosas batatinhas.

–Ah, oi baka – Diz Ino com seu habitual semblante de superioridade.

–Yo – Se resume Asuma enquanto busca por um cigarro.

Ele respira fundo –Bem... não vou vir treinar e nem farei missões com a equipe por algum tempo – Suspira – Humpf que problemático, bom você já foi informado não foi Asuma-sensei?

–Ahum... até breve então.

–Você não pode falar sobre isso, não é? – O garoto parece um pouco preocupado, mas já não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, já que seu amigo fazia parte da elite de Konoha, apesar de ser tão jovem, mas não era o único, alguns companheiros de academia também fazem parte dessa geração de gênios da vila.

–Pois é – Shikamaru bem que gostaria de falar com seu amigo sobre isso, mas era proibido.

–Boa sorte então – Responde com seu sorriso característico.

–"Outra missão que ele não pode comentar, deve ser algo sério, logo muito perigoso"Boa sorte – Diz Ino com um sorriso amarelo.

–Chouji – O garoto o olha – Avise minha mãe que talvez demore mais de um mês, sabe se eu falar ela vai encher e vai ficar perguntando um monte de coisas, e isso seria muito problemático e cansativo. – Dito isto vira as costas e vai sumindo da vista da loira que o acompanhava com os olhos.

"Já faz um mês e meio e nada dele" Reflete enquanto observa, aquele céu azul tão repleto de nuvens...

–Ohayo porquinha-san.

Aquelas palavras tiram Ino de seus devaneios – Ahn, olá testuda.

–Bem... err –Sakura fica um pouco sem graça – Você viu o Naruto por aí?

–Ah sim...–ela solta um sorrisinho malicioso no canto dos lábios – Eu vi ela abraçado com a Hinata quando passei ali na academia – Ela espanta um pouco a Sakura, ela era mestre em mentir, fazia isso com tamanha naturalidade que a amiga até acreditava nela algumas vezes – haha eu só estou brincando – Quando estava prestes a mostrar a língua leva um soco na cabeça.

–Porca baka!

Ino ainda solta algumas risadas – Bem... – Ela retoma o semblante pensativo – Você estava em missão fora, não é?

–Estava sim, ufa... – Solta um longo e exausto suspiro – Tive que dar apoio no hospital de Suna, foi trabalhoso, fiquei mais de um mês lá.

–Nesse meio tempo eu axo que ele saiu para uma missão, ele sumiu da vila no mesmo tempo que que o Shikamaru foi avisar que não iria mais cumprir com os deveres do time por algum tempo, já faz mais de um mês, parece que o Neji, o Lee e o Shino também sumiram.

Sakura demonstra preocupação – Um time com esses ninjas, em que tipo de perigo eles estão metidos? E quando foi que eles partiram para essa missão? – Agora ele demonstrava um tom autoritário, estava se parecendo de mais com a sua sensei de vez em quando.

–Shikamaru disse que não podia dizer nada, já faz um mês e duas semanas hoje... aff aquele idiota!.

–Kuso, tenho que falar com a sensei já aproveito pra ver se consigo alguma informação sobre essa missão deles, já ne.

–Espera – Sakura olha para trás – Se descobrir algo me conta tudo bem.

–Pode deixar, já ne.

–Já ne.

Já estava começando a anoitecer e Ino já tinha sido liberada da loja, mas preferia continuar sentada ali na frente mais um pouco "As nuvens são tão bonitas quando o sol esta se pondo, elas ficam tão coloridas o céu fica realmente lindo, até que não é tão idiota que ele fique tanto tempo olhando para isso" A noite caí definitivamente fazendo o tempo esfriar e a garota se recolher em seu quarto.

Ela entra, se deita em sua cama, rola para um lado, rola para o outro inquieta, desce da cama estica o braço para baixo da mesma e pega uma caixa que estava lá, era colorida e cheia de de fotos e coisas dentro, começa a vasculhar encontra fotos, paginas de caderno, anotações, chaveiros e coisas do tipo, até se deparar com uma antiga foto.

"Eu nem tinha entrado na academia ainda, e esse bobo, preguiçoso e idiota desde sempre, naquela época eu era mais próxima dele."

Na foto ela se encontrava sentada na grama, com a mão esquerda apoiada no chão atrás do corpo, Shikamaru estava no seu colo dormindo, enquanto ela com a mão direita acariciava levemente a cabeça dele, não tinham mais de 10 anos na foto.

Ela fica ali, vendo aquela foto por um tempo incerto, até que finalmente consegue sentir um pouco de sono, e decide-se por ir dormir.

Já havia amanhecido a algum tempo na vila de Konoha, e no escritório do Kage a godaime tirava uma boa soneca.

–Tsunade-sama! – Falava em voz alta Shizune – Os garotos voltaram.

Tsunade desperta do seu sono – Ahn?

Uma gota desce na cabeça de Shizune antes dela começar a falar novamente – Os garotos estão de volta.

Tsunade limpa a baba da boca, e se desperta por completo – E como eles estão? – Diz tomando sua compostura mostrando seriedade.

–Naruto com o braço ferido, Neji está bem, Lee com alguns cortes superficiais e duas costelas fraturadas, Shino está em boas condições, e o Shikamaru só com alguns hematomas e cortes leves.

–Nada de muito grave – Diz ela para sí mesma, suspira aliviada – Leve o Lee para enfermaria, e dispense os outros, um machucadinho não é motivo para deixar eles presos aqui, e traga Nara Shikamaru aqui.

–Hai Tsunade-sama! – Shizune se retira voltando alguns minutos depois trazendo o Nara consigo.

–Nara Shikamaru se apresentando Godaime!

–Qual foi o resultado da missão, foi concluída com pleno êxito?

–Hai, tivemos alguns contra-tempos mas contornamos bem a situação, sem maiores dificuldades.

–Muito bem, ótimo trabalho, deixe o relatório sobre minha mesa e está dispensado.

Shikamaru deposita os papéis sobre a mesa e saí do recinto – Até que enfim, um pouco de sossego – Shikamaru parece lembrar de algo, e faz uma cara de desânimo – Minha mãe vai querer me matar, acho melhor descansar um pouco antes de ir para casa.

Enquanto descia as escadas viu uma cena um tanto peculiar, Sakura praticamente se jogando no colo do Naruto e uma Hinata fazendo um bico, com uma cara de poucos amigos, Tenten esbofeteava Neji enquanto isso reclamava por te-la deixado preocupada.

–Esse Naruto é muito problemático mesmo, em que situação foi se meter... putz.

Foi caminhando até o parque, por que se fosse a academia provavelmente encontraria muitos conhecidos, mas mesmo assim acabou encontrando alguém lá, Ino, estava la sentada olhando para o nada, ele então resolve se aproximar e cumprimenta-la.

–Ohayo Ino, posso me sentar aqui? – Disse apontando para o chão ao lado da garota.

Ela se assusta com a chegada repentina dele, mas logo se sente aliviada de ver ele ali, com ela – Ohayo Shika, veio inteiro desta vez?

–Aham... estou ótimo – Foi se sentar calmamente, mas fez uma careta de dor ao tocar o chão.

–Oh, claro, estou vendo – Faz uma pequena pausa – Sabe, eu fiquei muito preocupada, estava com um mal pressentimento.

–Hum... então seu sexto sentido não anda muito bem, eu só tenho uns cortes e alguns hematomas.

Ela apenas sorri coloca a cabeça sobre os joelhos e abraça as pernas, ele se resume a olhar o seu majestoso céu.

O dia está agradável, um clima ameno, o céu semi encoberto de nuvens, daquelas bem branquinhas que parecem tão fofas quanto algodão doce.

–Você sempre gostou da primavera, não é? – Ele que estava deitado a olha com o canto dos olhos.

–É, eu não gosto muito de ter que trabalhar na floricultura, mas sempre fui apaixonada pelas flores, principalmente as que desabrocham na primavera.

Ele a fitou fascinado com a expressão da menina, que olhava o horizonte como uma criança olha a vitrina de uma loja de doces, totalmente maravilhada.

Ino percebe que é observada, de um jeito diferente do habitual e cora um pouco – O que foi Shika?

–Hum... Nada só estava um pouco distraído.

Shikamaru volta a olhar o céu e ambos ficam em silêncio durante um bom tempo.

–Já fazia bastante tempo que nós não conversávamos, como quando nós eramos crianças – Fala Ino quebrando o silêncio.

–É mesmo, acabamos nos afastando.

–Você sabe que isso é mentira, EU acabei me afastando de vocês – Dá uma pequena pausa – Vo... vo – Respira fundo, toma coragem – Você poderia me perdoar?

Shikamaru a olhou incredulo, deu um imperceptível sorriso – Como se eu tivesse alguma escolha.

Ela o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele realmente estava perdoando ela, ela se põe ao lado dele e faz com que ele deite a cabeça sobre suas pernas, como na foto que ela observou na noite passada enquanto pensava nos sentimentos que tinha pelo amigo de infância.

–Antes você sempre dormia no meu colo.

Shikamaru fica confuso com a situação – "Droga, não somos mais pequenos, e você com certeza não é mais uma criança, por que você tem que mexer tanto assim comigo? Mas que problemático eu tenho que sair daqui!" É mesmo, as vezes sinto falta daqueles tempos, tudo era mais simples "Droga por que eu estou dizendo isso? Maldita Ino, por que tem que fazer isso comigo?"

A mão da garota vai até a cabeça dele e fica brincando suavemente com seu cabelo, ele já estava totalmente dopado com o aroma de flores da garota, enquanto ela tinha seus olhos pregados nele buscando algumas respostas, ele se move um pouco e se senta novamente.

–Você já vai?

Ele olha nos olhos dela, e permanece assim sem dar resposta alguma.

–Er... o que foi?? – Ino estava envergonhada mas logo a vergonha da lugar a raiva – O que foi baka?!?

–É, você não muda mesmo.

Ela fica confusa, ou seria triste? – "Eu não mudo mesmo, é..."

–Então acho que você ainda gosta disso – Ele tira uma caixa de seu colete, e entrega a garota.

Os olhos dela chegam a brilhar – Oh, bombons para mim Shika – Em um ímpeto de felicidade se atira nos braços do garoto.

–Er..., bem na volta o Naruto fez questão de parar para comprar alguma coisa para a Sakura e a Hinata "O Neji não parecia muito feliz com a idéia" bom... quando eu vi esta caixa de bombom eu me lembrei do seu antigo vício e resolvi trazer.

–Ahh, obrigado Shika, não sabia que você lembrava de tanta coisa assim – Ino apesar de tudo, sempre carregava um certo ar de inocência que acabou com qualquer raciocínio lógico dele, tudo que ele via era ela.

–É, tem uma coisa que não saí da minha cabeça de jeito nenhum, esse seu sorriso travesso – A mão dele desliza para a cintura dela, ele a rodeia e puxa para perto de sí, eles se olham de perto, ela sente a respiração dele próxima morde os lábios e fecha os olhos devagar, enquanto o puxa pelo – Também não tem como esquecer esses seus olhos, tão azuis e intensos quanto o céu.

Ele fecha os olhos e se aproxima, os lábios se tocam, se roçam e depois ela permite que ele aprofunde o beijo, tornando aquele um beijo digno do momento, calmo, intenso, demorado e acima de tudo extremamente apaixonado, mas tudo que começa um dia acaba, e foi a falta de ar que avisou isso a eles, se separam ofegantes enquanto se olhavam tentando assimilar o momento.

–Tsc, em que problema eu me meti – Diz com a voz calma, só que com um tom um brincalhão nela.

Ino cruza os braços e levanta uma sobrancelha esperando uma explicação.

–Estou apaixonado pela loira mais problemática de toda Konoha.

Era uma declaração meio indireta, bem não tão indireta assim, mas Ino pareceu adorar, ao ouvir essas palavras ela libera um belo sorriso e o abraça forte, fazendo o garoto soltar um leve gemido.

–Itai, Ino eu ainda estou um pouco machucado, tome cuidado.

Ino o olha com um sorriso malicioso na face e sapeca alguns beijos na sua boca – Então vai precisar de muitos beijos meus para se recuperar...

**-----------------****-----------------****----------------------------------------Owari---------------------------------------------------------****-----------------**

Bom, chegamos ao fim de mais um Oneshot refeito ) o primeiro que eu fiz, oh que nostálgico isso aehaeuh

Ah, hoje eu vo fazer um merchã de duas fics que eu gostei P

Os velhos tempos – O último capitulo em especial, gostei bastante, um SasuxNaru (Não é Yaoi)

E a série na parte de fics de Bleach

Se uma história por dia eu contar, os hollows eu vou espantar – Tem umas fics bem legais lá ;)

Bom sem mais recomendações, sem muito mais o que falar também.

"Sei muito bem que a tristeza é relativa, mas por que se torturar achando que você vive um inferno?

Eu estou aqui para ajudar, mas você quer soluções ou uma platéia?"A fragilidade da memória - Fullheart


End file.
